To compensate for a decrease in an operation margin involved in a fall in power supply voltage of an SRAM, driving voltage for driving a word line is boosted in the inside (Ultra Low Voltage Operation with Bootstrap Scheme for Single Power Supply SOI-SRAM, Iijima, M. et al. VLSI Design, 2007. 609-614).